


Happy Accidents

by Momma_Time



Series: Random Tumblr Crap [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, M/M, professor aaron, professor alex, tumblr thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Alex has made a big mistakeAaron feels slightly cheatedThings work out





	

**Author's Note:**

> From this post: http://ixhadbadxdays.tumblr.com/post/158338188842/reinventlou-someone-turn-this-into-a-fic-ill

Alex was fired. He knew he would be. Who the hell sends a dick pic to the dean of the school on accident? He was called to the office late after school, supposedly to see Principal Burr, but he hadn't been told for what. Alex was sure that he knew what it was about; it didn't need to be said.  
  
He felt like a teenager again when he was told to sit outside Burr's office in the wooden chair and wait. So he waited, and waited, and waited for a little longer, and finally, Burr opened his door and told Alex to join him. Alex trudged through the door and took a seat. Burr paid zero attention to him, working on something on his computer; he was making Alex wait again, which had the effect of making him squirm.  
  
"Do you know why you're here?" he finally asked.  
  
"Dr. Burr, sir. I am so sorry about that. I-I didn't mean to and--"  
  
"Wait, that was an accident?" Their eyes met, and Alex swore that Aaron looked a little disappointed.  
  
"I went out for a drink with my friends and had a bit too much and I just..." He went home and jacked off to thoughts of his boss and had the bright, drunk idea of taking pictures and sending them, though he didn't mean to actually send them. "I'm sorry, sir."  
  
"Oh. I thought that--um, this is not how I thought this would go." Aaron, Alex thought, looked to be blushing as he slowly took a seat and nervously shuffled some papers. "I uh, never mind then. Forget this happened. Dismissed."  
  
Hold up.  
  
"Wait. Do you actually--did you actually hope that I was--?"  
  
Aaron seemed ashamed as he clenched his jaw and shut his eyes, nodding jerkily. "Yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh, is right."  
  
There was a nervous pause, where Alex's brain managed to catch up to the situation; he felt relief that he wasn't fired and hopeful that he was reading Aaron right at the moment.  
  
"Dr. Burr, sir?"  
  
"Yes, Dr. Hamilton?"  
  
"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
Aaron's head jerked up, staring at Alex like he'd grown a second head. "Do you mean that or--?"  
  
"No! I do mean it. I just--I mean, I wouldn't have picked you in my drunken stupor if I wasn't interested, to begin with so, is that a yes?" Alex decided he liked when Aaron wore a genuine smile.  
  
"That's a yes."  
  
Two someones were getting laid that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops  
> HMU on Tumblr at ixhadbadxdays


End file.
